My Everything
by cari373
Summary: A/U. UPDATED. Emma Swan's biological son Henry wants her to come "home" with him, but where exactly is home and what kind of place is it? Meanwhile, Regina's evil sister, OC, plots to make her life hell. Swan/Queen for sure, possible Rumple/Belle, Red/Hook. Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Everything**

**Summary: A/U. Emma Swan's son Henry wants her to come "home" with him; but where is home and what awaits her? Meanwhile, Regina's evil older sister, OC, plots to make Regina's life hell. Regina only uses good magic and is good. Rated T for the time being, but rating could change for smut in future chapters. Swan/Queen for sure. **

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1**

**Magic…Or not…?**

"Emma!" Henry shouted. "Watch out!" Dodging the deer that had been crossing the road, Emma's car hit the ice cold water and began to sink rapidly. Swimming around to the back of the car to open the door and let Henry out, they both swam to shore quickly.

"Are you okay kid?" Emma asked, as she rolled onto her back.

"Yeah…Just cold." Henry replied. Emma only nodded and held him.

"If my phone hadn't just sunk…" she began.

"The Three Bears' cabin is just over there," Henry pointed to a cabin and tried to stand up. "If we can just make it there…" He began to walk in the direction of the cabin, with Emma trailing behind him. Somehow, some way, Henry was handling being in an almost hypothermic state better than she was. She didn't even protest his crazy ramblings about the Three Bears; she just kept on following him.

As they approached the cabin, Henry fell to his knees. "Henry!" Emma shouted. Regina opened the door quickly, catching Henry and leading Emma inside.

"What happened?" Regina asked, laying Henry down by the fire.

"The car…" Emma's voice trailed off and Regina gave up on trying to figure everything out. With a little good magic, everything would be okay soon enough. At least for Henry it would be. For his entire life, Regina had been using magic on the boy. The kind of magic she was practicing, good magic, didn't come with a price; just the necessary respect for the universe around you.

Giving Henry some tea with the right herbs to warm him, she put him in one of the beds in the cabin knowing that he would be just fine in the morning. The cabin belonged to the Three Bears', but they were hibernating, and Regina was checking in on the place for the winter. Being the mayor, she did have duties. Like the "old fashioned" bears that they were, they hibernated in caves in the woods, sleeping until the weather got warmer.

Regina tried the same tea on Emma, who was barely awake and wrapped in a giant blanket next to the fire. She continued to shiver, her symptoms not improving like Henry's.

She removed Emma's jacket and wet clothes down to her underwear and hung them to dry, wrapping her in a new, dry blanket. "What are you doing?" Emma mumbled.

"Saving your life." Regina replied, also stripping down to her underwear. "No more questions." She stated, pulling the blonde tightly to her and wrapping the blanket around both of them. "You are close to turning purple and going into shock," Regina began, making sure Emma was closest to the fire and its warmth. "I don't intend to let that happen."

And she didn't. She sat for hours just holding the woman in her arms, knowing that Henry would be okay with the herbs she had given him. Emma's arms were wrapped tightly around Regina's neck, and her almost naked form was beginning to warm thanks to Regina's body heat being there as well. Regina felt like she had known this woman forever; but in truth, she didn't even know her name.

Emma's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Regina. "Hey," she managed, her eyelids heavy and her body still pressed up against Regina's.

"Hi." Regina looked down at her curiously. "May I ask what your name is?"

Emma smiled against her neck. "Emma." She stated, closing her eyes again.

A smile played on Regina's lips, and one of her warm, loving hands stroked Emma's cheek. "I'm Regina." She introduced herself. "And I know you have met my adopted son Henry."

Emma nodded. "My bio," she began, taking a deep breath to finish her sentence. "My biological son," she stated.

"Yes." Was all Regina could say. And suddenly, it all made sense as to why the lovely woman in her arms had felt so familiar to her; a part of her had been in Regina's life since his birth: Henry.

Emma snuggled into Regina a bit more, and Regina noticed that the fire had died down. With the wave of her hand, Regina made the fire come back to life, but she still continued to hold Emma tightly. Emma's eyes widened as she looked over at the now roaring fire. "You made that happen?" Emma asked.

A smile played on Regina's lips. "Tomorrow, I will explain my magic to you."

"There is no such thing a magic. I really must have gone into some sort of deep sleep or shock." Emma still hadn't moved from her comfortable position in Regina's arms, and she cotinued to look into the fire questioningly.

Regina waved her hand once more, and a bed appeared close to the fireplace. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before; perhaps she liked being so close to the Emma woman. "How did you -" Emma looked at the bed in shock.

"Magic." Regina replied, gently laying Emma down in the bed. She got up to leave, but Emma protested. "Please stay," she pleaded. "It's so cold." Regina couldn't argue with that, and it seemed that no matter how close to the fire Emma got or how many herb teas Regina gave her, the only thing making her better, strangely, was Regina being close to her.

They fell asleep tangled together perfectly, and while it should have been awkward in every way (they were afterall complete strangers), somehow, it felt comfortable.

XXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXX

Henry Mills watched his moms sleeping peacefully in the bed downstairs by the fire. Both were so tightly wrapped in the blankets, if not for their hair color, he wouldn't have been able to tell who was who. "Why are you almost naked?" He asked somewhat loudly of them.

Emma's eyes shot open as did Regina's, and Regina magically made two robes appear. "How is it you keep doing things like that?" Emma asked.

"Magic." Regina replied casually, grabbing one of the robes. "Emma was close to hypothermic shock last night," Regina explained; her back to Henry as she put the robe on. Emma mimicked her and nodded in agreement with Regina. "My spells and tea didn't work to warm her up, so this was the next best thing."

"Getting almost naked?" Henry looked at her questioningly.

"Skin-to-skin body heat." Regina replied, standing up and magically making coffee appear for both her and Emma. Again, Emma looked at Regina in shock at the magic.

"How is it possible that your magic didn't work on her?" Henry asked. "It works on everyone."

"I don't know." Regina replied. "I guess maybe there is one person in the universe that my magic didn't work on."

Emma took a sip of her coffee and then smiled. "I wouldn't say that it didn't work," she gave a half grin. "You kept me alive," she took another sip of the most delicious coffee she had ever tasted. "Even if that was by using logic and not magic…And that is in a way magical."

Regina couldn't resist smiling back at that. "Indeed," she agreed, joining Emma sitting up in the bed.

"So," Emma perked up. "Tell me more about this town you both live in as well as magic." She smiled. "I mean, it seems to be a part of every day life here, and while I could be freaking out because magic is completely illogical, so are a lot of things."

"I will quickly explain my magic." Regina replied. "When I was young," she began, sipping her coffee for a moment. "There were two roads I could have taken. The first road lead to dark magic, the kind of magic that has a price. The second, lead to light magic, the kind that doesn't, as long as you are kind to nature and respect the magic." A smiled played at her lips for a second and she continued. "My mother," she sighed. "Cora, decided that she wanted to take everything away from me. I was young and in love with a poor stable boy named Daniel. Cora is the...The queen of hearts. She overheard Daniel and I talking one night about running away, and she became so enraged, that she took Daniel's heart right out of him." Regina looked down and into her cup of coffee, a sad frown appearing on her face. "As I held Daniel's body right then, I had a choice." Regina took another sip of her coffee and continued. "I could become just like her, taking hearts and being evil, a slave to a magic that although strong, had its price," she explained. "Or I could be better than that." A wide smile suddenly appeared across her face. "And I chose to rise up against Cora in the best possible way; by being good."

"So you're telling me, that there is dark magic in the world?" Emma looked at Regina both questioningly and skeptically. "And light magic? I mean, making coffee appear, robes," Emma began. "That is all so simple."

Regina nodded. "Let me finish my story." She rubbed Emma's shoulder gently, and Emma only nodded. "The night I was to marry King Leopold," Regina began, her eyes somewhere else entirely. "I went out to the stables to get a horse to escape on. I knew that my Aunt Rose, who lived up north and was a good witch, would teach me light magic and hide me. I rode and rode until my horse couldn't go any longer, and then, I walked. I walked until I finally reached her house, and then, I told her my story." Regina's lips were pressed into a fine line and she continued. "Days passed of her showing me how to channel energy properly through plants, meditation, naturally." Regina looked at peace right then, a very soft and relaxed look on her face. "When she felt I was ready, she had me open a book," Regina walked over to her purse and pulled it out. It was small and leather bound, but it had a giant gold knot on it that Regina showed Emma and Henry. Henry knew the book all too well, but he never got tired of the story.

"My aunt told me that this book was reserved for me," she smiled. "That everyone in our family who had chosen the light had a book of spells. The first time you open the book," she explained, her hand resting over the knot on the book. "You have to cut your finger and drip three drops of blood onto the knot." She pinched the knot with her thumb and index finger. "Before, it was completely closed, but my blood opened it." Regina explained. "The pages were empty when I first opened it, but as time went on, the pages filled with spells, spells that I could use to my advantage, as long as I respected nature and energy. Now, I just need my thumb to open the book." She pressed her thumb into the center of the knot and opened the book.

"But what's with all the waving of your and and making things appear?" Emma asked curiously.

"Well," Regina began. "The more seasoned one gets as a practicer of magic, the more they are able to make things appear at will. For me," she smiled. "With the wave of a hand, as long as my intentions are good and it is for someone else, or something small, like coffee or tea, I can get it."

"But you can't like, use magic to get yourself a mansion or something?" Emma questioned, still somewhat in shock over everything.

"Well..." Regina smiled. "I certainly do have more to show and tell you."

"I look forward to it," Emma began. "Although I am not sure exactly what I believe." She sighed. "Maybe this is all some crazy dream I am in or something." She bit her bottom lip. "Maybe I am dead."

"I assure you Emma," Regina started, taking a long drink from her coffee cup. "You are most certainly not dead." She made her cup disappear and stood to get dressed. "Come," she began walking around. "You have a town to meet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**A/N: Well, please let me know if I should continue or not. This story is going to have a much softer Regina, and in upcoming chapters, I will be introducing Regina's evil older sister…Someone who wants to see Regina suffer. The town residents will all be in this story as well, and so will Cora! There will be Swan/Queen, some Red/Hook, Rumple/Belle, Snow/Charming (although I haven't decided if they are Emma's parents in this world yet or not), and a few more! I look forward to reading your reviews. I would also like to clarify that I am NOT a doctor or a nurse, but I did read that hypothermia can be cured by skin-to-skin body heat, and that is why I took the story this direction. That, and the fact that I wanted Emma and Regina to start off on a good note…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. Here is chapter 2. **

**Chapter 2**

**Out of the Woods**

"Emma," Regina sighed. "It will be cold in town, and you wear practically nothing. I don't need you freezing again." Regina tried to reason with her.

"You want me to wear layers and layers." Emma argued, pulling off one of her three layers. "It's uncomfortable. I won't freeze again." In a comfortable layer and a half, she gave Regina a casual hug and went to put on the boots Regina had made magically appear.

"Okay." Regina agreed. "I am going outside to warm the truck up."

"Don't make the truck so hot it lights on fire." Emma joked.

"I'll be careful." Regina replied with a wink. Emma could only wink back and smile.

Henry and Emma filed out to the car shortly after and Emma tried turning on the radio. "No music?" She asked.

"It's been broken since I got the truck." Regina replied.

"And magic couldn't fix it?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a bit tougher with modern technology." Regina replied.

Emma could only nod. "What else should I know," she began. "Before we get to town."

"Where do I start?" Regina shook her head. "Where do we live?" She asked Emma.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. "Like," She paused. "Earth?"

"There you go. We live on Earth." Regina kept her eyes fixed on the road. "But there are other worlds; other places out there." She began explaining. "Neverland, Fairytale Land, dark worlds," she paused. "And the only way to get to them is by magic."

"So we can go to these other worlds?" Emma asked, as if she almost believed what Regina was saying.

"Well," Regina began. "It takes a lot of magic. Everyone you are about to meet in town is from Fairytale Land." She explained. "My sister," she began, "Rowena," she sighed. "She took over Fairytale Land and banished everyone that was deemed 'jolly' and 'happy' to live here, in Storybrooke." Regina kept driving and didn't say anything for a moment. "She is a bitter woman," Regina added. "Hating me and my light magic so much that she would banish me here, to be the mayor, while she made all the happy and jolly people forget everything about magic and that world…But I know that Fairytale Land exists…I practice magic every day…I keep myself strong just in case she comes here…I always need to be ready to fight her." Regina looked very seriously at the road.

"But where is she?" Emma asked concerned. "I mean, I don't want to meet this woman."

"Oh you have nothing to worry about." Regina smiled at Emma. "She's very far away, and she keeps as far away from me as possible. She wants to make sure I stay…Boring…Miserable."

Emma only nodded and looked worried. As they got into town, Henry begged to go to Grannies. Regina couldn't say no, and Emma admitted that she too was hungry.

Hook sat at one of the barstools leaning forward and flirting with Ruby, who had no problem flirting back. As Regina, Emma and Henry entered Grannies; he paused and looked over at Emma curiously.

Regina could only sigh and watch, as the ever so cavalier Hook sauntered over to introduce himself. "Well hello," he began. "I don't believe we have been properly introduced. I am Killian, but my friends call me Hook." He held up his hook proudly and offered her his hand.

"Emma." She replied, shaking his hand. She looked over at Regina for guidance on how to get out of having to talk to him and Regina took charge.

"Emma and I recently…Met…" Regina flashed Hook a look that said back off and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist protectively; in a way, claiming her territory.

"Yes we did. We had a cozy weekend away up at the cabin." Emma put her hands over Regina's and leaned into the brunette's embrace.

Ruby smiled at them widely, "I am so happy for you two!" She piped up. She was also thrilled that Hook wouldn't have any chance with Emma since Regina had her. She had her eyes on him for herself, and she didn't like competition.

Before Emma could say anything, Regina took charge of that too. "Thank you." She kissed Emma's cheek and let Ruby show them to a table, her hand never leaving Emma's.

Once Ruby had taken their orders, Emma let out a relieved sigh. "Is that….?" Emma looked over at Hook then quickly back and Regina.

"Captain Hook…yes…" Regina nodded. "But he has no memory of Neverland or Lost Boys or anything." She explained. Emma swallowed hard and looked down at the table.

"I think she's in shock mom." Henry stated, looking at Emma worried.

"This is Real?" Emma looked at Regina to calm her down, to help her not panic.

"Yes." Regina nodded. "Magic, different worlds," her voice soothed and she ran her hand through Emma's hair gently. "And no one here knows their identity, where they really come from, or that I am magic; they just think that I know how to mix herbs appropriately." She smiled at her and Emma still looked shocked.

"Oh my gosh." Emma took a deep breath and let it sink in. "Oh wow." She kept her blue-green eyes fixed on Regina's brown ones.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Regina began.

Emma nodded. "It is a lot…" She rubbed her forehead to keep from getting a headache. Chills ran up and down her and Regina noticed right away.

She put an arm around Emma and held her tightly. "You will get used to everything." She informed her. "And we will help you, right Henry?" Regina smiled at him.

"Yes we will." Henry smiled happily. "I like you two being together."

"I have never dated a woman before." Emma looked at Regina. "I mean, if that is what we are…"

"I think we should give it a try." Regina replied; her eyes filled with love as she looked at Emma.

"I think so too." Emma agreed. She looked at Regina hesitantly. "Are you making me fall in love with you?" She questioned. "Like…using your magic?"

Regina could only laugh at that. "No I'm not using magic on you." She sat still and just looked at Emma with the sweetest most sincere smile.

"I trust you." Emma smiled her sweetest smile back, but before they could kiss, Ruby arrived with the food.

"Two coffees, one hot coco, a stack of hot cakes, a BLT and a Waldorf salad," Ruby named off, giving everyone their appropriate meal. "Did I interrupt something?" She asked, as Regina and Emma both looked up at her after having their faces just inches apart.

"No, not at all." Regina composed herself. "Thank you Ruby." She smiled at her.

"Of course. Please let me know if you need anything else." Ruby walked away quickly, and everyone ate silently.

"So," Emma began, as they stood outside of Regina's truck. "We should probably court each other properly. I mean, I know we had a 'cozy weekend at the cabin', but-"

Regina pulled her in for a sweet and deep kiss, one which she wanted the whole town to see. "Okay." She whispered against Emma's lips. "I will drop you off at the inn." Emma stood there speechless, and everyone loaded up into the truck.

"So," Emma walked around to Regina's driver window. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I would like that very much." Regina replied. "How about I make you dinner and we have game night at my house. You, me, and Henry. I will pick you up around 5pm. Until then, maybe you should explore town."

"Okay. I would love a tour guide." Emma hinted.

"I might be able to fit you in around 3pm." Regina winked at her and handed her a business card. "My cell number. Text me, let me know its you, and we will figure something out."

"Will do." Emma kissed her, took the card, and walked up to the inn.

She didn't have any clothes with her, no toothbrush, nothing. She felt so alone in that room, and yes, indeed, Regina had made her feel so well taken care of, and for the first time, she recognized that she loved that. She loved not just being independent. Sure, that side of her was amazing, but she didn't want to always be looking out for herself. She missed Regina, and a prideful part of her wanted so badly not to.

Regina was having the same problem. She laid alone in her bed, and she knew Henry would be safe and wouldn't wake up, especially if she set a spell over the place. She quickly put a spell over the house and left to go to the inn.

She slowly climbed the steps, silk pajamas not nearly warm enough for the cold night, and knocked on the door she knew was Emma's. She had watched her walk into room 6, making sure she made it in safely, before she had left earlier.

Nervously knocking, she waited for Emma to answer. Emma stood up and grabbed her jacket, and walked over to peek out the side of the door. "Regina?" She looked at her questioningly.

"I can't sleep knowing how close you are." Regina hugged her tightly.

"I'm having trouble sleeping too," Emma hugged back tightly. "But what about Henry?"

"I put a protection spell on the house." Regina replied, kissing Emma sweetly.

"Good." Emma smiled. "Let's hold each other all night then." She led her into the room, and they just held each other all night long, savoring each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the dark world, Rowena watched Regina's happiness emerging. How could this be? She had done such a good job of making her miserable for so long. She had to come up with a way to make Regina miserable again. But how? She would find a way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

AN: So….? Do you like where I have taken it so far? I didn't want to rush them as a couple, but at the same time, these versions of them have such great chemistry, and it just flowed! So…I hope I did them justice and didn't speed things along too quickly. Yes, Emma will court Regina and she will court Emma, and Rowena IS going to be a problem. There will also be more Red/Hook in upcoming chapters. Thank you. I will try to post more soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
"Regina!" Emma shot up in bed and looked around the room. Regina was gone, but she had left a letter for Emma.  
Dear Emma,  
I'm sorry I'm not there right now, but I had to get our son ready for school. You were sleeping so peacefully when I woke up, I couldn't wake you. I would love to show you around at 3pm, and Henry will be out of school, so he can join us. I can't wait to see you soon. My arms miss you already.  
Xoxo, Regina  
Emma held the pillow Regina had used tightly and breathed in her scent. The dream had really shaken her. In it, she couldn't rescue Regina from an evil woman she had never seen before. She was forced to watch Regina die.  
Needing to hear Regina's voice, Emma called her right away. "Regina Mills." She answered in her usual tone.  
"Hey." Emma sounded so relieved.  
"Emma?" Regina sounded surprised. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
"After you left, I just had a bad dream." Emma informed her. "Its just so nice to hear you and know you are safe."  
Regina was smiling on the other end. "I'm here," she smiled. "I'm okay. I hate it that I have to work today, but I will see you at 3pm." She told her.  
"I can't wait." Emma replied, her happiness obvious.  
"I can't either." Regina replied. "I'll see you soon."  
"Okay." They both hung up and Emma relaxed. She got ready for the day, gratefully putting on the extra layer Regina had left for her.  
She headed in to Grannies for coffee and a donut, and was approached by Ruby. "What perfume do you wear?" She asked her boldly. "Hook hasn't stopped talking about it." She blushed and looked down at the bar.  
Emma smiled at her. "Its not perfume, its body spray." She confided. "Vanilla and cinnamon. But for someone like Hook, I would add more cinnamon, he seems like he would prefer spicier smells." Ruby took note.  
"Got it. Where can I get this?" She asked.  
Emma looked thoughtful for a moment. "Let me see if I can get you some."  
"Thank you so much." Ruby smiled at her. "I just," Ruby paused. "I don't know what it is about him. We get along so well, and I'm intrigued by him. No one has ever made me feel like that." She confided.  
"He seems very nice." Emma replied, sipping her coffee. "But obviously not my type." She giggled and winked at Ruby, who could only giggle back.  
"I don't know what to do," Ruby sighed and sat next to Emma at the bar. "I don't think he knows how much I like him. I mean," she paused. "I just want one date to see if we could work out. If we are better as friends, a date would tell us that. I would be okay knowing we at least tried." Ruby explained.  
"Well," Emma began. "I will see if there is anything I can do to help."  
"Thank you." Ruby smiled at her warmly. "On the house!" She went around the counter and got Emma her donut.  
Regina stopped in for her lunch right then. She snuck up behind Emma and wrapped her arms around her from behind. "Hey gorgeous." She nuzzled Emma's neck.  
"Hey beautiful." Emma turned around to face her, kissing her quickly and holding her tightly. "God I missed you."  
"Its only been a few hours." Regina stated, sitting down on the stool next to her.  
"I know." Emma replied. "That nightmare just freaked me out."  
"What happened in it?" Ruby asked. "If you don't mind sharing."  
"Regina was being held captive by an evil woman who killed her, and there was nothing I could do." Emma laced her hand with Regina's and tried to put it from her mind.  
"That is awful baby." Regina kissed her cheek. "But I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."  
Emma smiled at her. "Thank God."  
"The usual?" Ruby asked her.  
"Yes, thank you." Regina replied. "To go. I have to eat at work today, but I will see you in three hours." She looked at Emma lovingly. "And I can't wait to show you the entire town." Ruby handed her the salad and she left, leaving both women staring after her.  
"You two are adorable." Ruby told Emma, causing her to blush.  
"You think so?" Emma asked.  
"Oh yeah." Ruby replied. "I have never seen her smile that way before."  
Emma smiled even wider. "I think you and Hook are going to be a cute couple." She told Ruby.  
Ruby blushed as well and they just sat there, imagining their futures for a moment. Emma went for a stroll in the park for a bit after that, where she spotted Hook. Before he could approach her, she pretended to be on her phone. "You're certain Ruby is madly in love with Hook?" She said rather loudly. "I wonder if he knows. I mean, he should just ask her out already. She's very pretty." Hook walked the other way and pretended not to hear her. "Flowers and a romantic dinner, followed by a walk." She said into the phone. Hook heard and nodded. He understood what he had to do to win Ruby's heart.  
Emma could only walk away and wonder what was next for the two of them. She hoped Hook would ask Ruby out; she had a feeling he would.  
Meanwhile, Regina was trying to tie up everything at work, and she had text Emma to meet her at Grannies. "I'm so sorry I'm late." Regina said, rounding the corner and entering Grannies.  
"Its all good." Emma pulled Regina onto her lap and Henry sat across from them.  
"So," Henry broke the silence. "Where are we taking Emma first?"  
"I was thinking we would show her all four blocks of town within two hours, and then, we would make dinner at our house." Regina replied, stroking Emma's hair and cheeks.  
"Good plan!" Henry beamed. "Let's go you two lovey dovies!" he teased.  
They stood up hand-in-hand ready to explore the town. Regina explained each building, who ran it, and what their fairytale was. Emma's brain felt like it was going to explode after all of that information.  
"And this is our house." Regina smiled, leading Emma up the steps and inside.  
"Wow." Was all Emma could say, as she followed Regina. "Its beautiful."  
"Thank you." Regina smiled. "I tried to make it feel warm and inviting," she explained.  
"You did." Emma kissed her and they made their way to the kitchen.  
"Thank you. What do you want for dinner?" Regina asked her.  
"Something that can bake while we play games with our son." Emma replied.  
"Casserole it is." Regina magically made an uncooked casserole appear, and popped it into the oven.  
"Did you pick a game?" Emma asked Henry, sitting down at the table.  
"Clue!" Henry smiled and held up the box.  
"Clue it is." Regina smiled and sat down with them and they set up the game. They played until the casserole was done, and then, they each made their final guesses. Henry won. Colonel Mustard, in the library, with the candlestick.  
Everyone ate and then sat down to watch cartoons. Henry fell asleep soundly between his moms on the sofa, and then, they had some more time for themselves.  
Regina had told Emma so much about herself, her world, everything, but she knew pretty much nothing about Emma.  
"Well," Emma laid down in Regina's lap and began her story. "I was an orphan," she rested her eyes and Regina stroked her hair. "I got pregnant with Henry when I was too young, and my boyfriend at the time, a total loser, wanted nothing to do with us. I put Henry up for adoption, and then, life went on." She opened her eyes. "But I'm so glad he found me." Sitting up, she planted a kiss on Regina's lips.  
"Me too." Regina replied, as Emma straddled her. Kissing each other like crazy, they made their way to Regina's room...  
Xxxxxxxxx  
Hook sat in the park thumbing through a cook book. He had no idea how to make anything, but he really wanted to impress Ruby.  
"Duck!" He shouted, marking the page. "Now onto desserts." He mumbled.  
Xxxxxxxx  
"I know how I'm going to make my sister miserable." Rowena looked down on Storybrooke, setting her plan in motion.  
Xxxxxxx  
Katherine stood on the steps of the Regina's house, a smug look on her face. "Welcome home..." she whispered to herself, letting herself in...  
Xxxxxxx  
Well well well... ;) What do you all think? Good? Please let me know


End file.
